Dragon Ball: Kai the True Saiyan Warrior
by SwordOtakuKai
Summary: In an alternate timeline of Universe 7 a pair of Saiyans manage to find out Frieza's plan to eradicate them and just manage to escape, they are the parents of Kai (My OC who won't be OP), they land on a far away planet in order to properly raise him and train him, before allowing him to venture off into the universe. Eventually he will meet with Goku and the rest, joining them.


**Yo! So, this is the first fanfic I'm posting on here, I've written lots of stories before, only for fun though, and a lot of people have told me that I'm an excellent writer! Even one of my English teachers when I was in High School. So, in this story it's going to be the whole of Dragon Ball Z and Super with my OC added (because I felt like it, if you want a completely separate fanfic without my OC let me know)**

**I have a lot of plot hole fixes planned for certain major points in the show, I'll also adapt some filler if I liked it, and some of the movies. (Not the old Broly movies though)**

**I will fix up the whole Resurrection 'F' thing as that didn't feel like it had any real threat to it.**

**My OC's name is Kai because I like how it sounds and have been using that name for so long it's hard to think of a new one, I'll work to keep his name and "The Kai" like the Supreme Kai and King Kai less confusing when being used together.**

**So, basically, I'm going to fix certain relationships whilst also keeping the characters true to how Toriyama wanted them to be portrayed whilst also changing some things due to this being **_**fanfiction**_ **and I can do whatever I want with it. Also, no worries on me making my OC ridiculously OP or anything, but, I will make him relatively strong, as he's going to be a Saiyan, I already have a backstory planned out for him and how I'm going to add him to the story. If you have any OC villains you want me to add, just let me know and if I like them as a character and their motive, I'll most likely add them!**

**Thank you so much for reading this! Please give me constructive criticism because I'd love to know what I could fix and how I can improve! Also, if you have any suggestions, please let me know, I'd love to hear them!**

**[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT, all rights go to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Shueisha! Please, please support the official release! The only things I own in this are my OC and any other characters I come up with and add!]**

"Yo! It's me, Goku!" - Talking

**"FINAL FLASH!"/"Goodbye Kakarot!"/"Your wish has been granted!"** \- Attacks/Giants/Shenron/Great Ape (Oozaru)

'_W-what's with his power?!'_ -Thoughts

"_Hey! Goku! Goku!? Can you hear me!?" _\- Telepathy

**[Anywho, on with the story!]**

* * *

**Age: 739**

**Location: Planet Vegeta**

On the planet inhabited by the race known as Saiyans, dubbed Planet Vegeta by its inhabitants, named after their King, two Saiyans are trying their hardest to get their youngest son off planet, these Saiyans are Bardock and Gine, the parents of an 8 year old boy named Raditz and their newest child, a 3 year old Kakarot. They're currently trying to get Kakarot off planet due to a bad feeling Bardock has about why Frieza recalled all the Saiyans. They're currently saying their goodbyes to the 3 year old who is sitting in his pod, confused about what's happening. After setting the coordinates for the planet they'll be sending him to, they set the pod to launch and close the door. They watch as their youngest child flies off into space, knowing that they'll most likely never see him again.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on Planet Vegeta, two other Saiyans, one male and one female. The male Saiyan appears to be about 6' (182.88 cm) in height, he has fairly defined muscles and wears the classic Saiyan battle armor, though, his colors are a dark green on the shoulder straps and a dark navy blue on the chest piece, his tail is currently free flowing and his hair is dark black in color, similar to his eyes, the hair however is spiked, tending to go more to the sides than straight up, however some strands do point straight upward, his skin is fairly tan and he has a few scars here and there, most prominently is a large X shaped scar on the left side of his face, crossing over his eye and part of it ending on his forehead, his facial features being incredibly defined and masculine, his expression being stern and imposing, not giving too much emotion and yet, not giving none. Then, there's the female Saiyan who appears to be about 5'4" (162.56 cm) in height, has a lithe, yet muscular and fit frame and wears what is considered typical of a female Saiyan warrior, sporting the black chest piece with brown shoulder straps, a navy blue undershirt present, her hair is the same as the male Saiyan's in color and is less wild in spikiness, appearing a bit more tame, flowing gently down her neck and back, ending at about her shoulder blades, she has a few minor scars about but, none are incredibly imposing or prominent, she has soft and gentle facial features with a somewhat ferocious presence and expression present on her face. The two are currently preparing to leave the planet.

"Onnio, is everything ready for us to leave? Are the coordinates for Cassal set?" The female Saiyan asks the now named Onnio.

Onnio upon hearing her question looks over to her, gives her a grim nod and replies, "Yes Amara. Everything is ready. We can leave whenever."

She replies with a nod and they both get into their pods and take off, as soon as they're out of the atmosphere they can see Frieza's ship and the large blast that's headed to the planet. They get angry, but they cool themselves and continue flying away undetected, heading toward a planet known as Cassal. They witness as Planet Vegeta explodes and all the Saiyans are killed. They allow a moment of remembrance for their fellow warriors, before they close their eyes and enter their stasis sleep. Only to wake up upon arriving at the planet.

* * *

**Age: 739**

**Location: Planet Cassal**

As they slowly return to consciousness, shaking their heads to clear away the grogginess from stasis sleep, they see the bright sun of Cassal. As they leave their pods, they notice the lush orange grass and yellow leaves in the trees, small creatures skittering about. Some eating smaller creatures, and some eating plants or drinking the nectar from flowers.

Onnio upon seeing Amara will yell out, "Hey! Amara! We should find a mountain or cave to build a shelter, at least for the night. Cassal has frigid temperatures then, remember?"

In reply Amara nods sharply, "You're right Onnio, we should split up and find someplace to sleep. We'll meet back here in...about 3 hours. Which is about how much time we have before the sun starts to set."

Onnio nods back and they'll both slowly lift off the ground before blasting into the air, flying in different directions.

Onnio is currently flying at a moderate pace over the landscape, making sure to look out for anything of importance. He eventually finds a decently sized cliff face and stops in front of it. Making sure to look at it closely and fly around it to get a good look from every side and angle. Eventually satisfied with his findings he uses his scout scope to get the coordinates of the cliff then flies back to the location he agreed to meet Amara. Eventually he arrives and sees her there waiting, slightly surprising him. He slowly comes to a stop near her and gets her attention.

Onnio takes a deep breath and points in the direction he came, "I found a decently sized cliff face in that direction. It should do well for a place to live. Though, we'll have to carve out a cave for ourself. As well we'd have to make some sort of door to block the entrance so as to not let the cold in at night."

Amara nods and smiles slightly, "Well, that sounds like it'll be a bit of work, but it should serve well as a shelter. We can make it a bit more hospitable as time goes on. Though, I'd recommend it be spacious enough for three."

Onnio gets a puzzled look on his face when she mentions making it spacious enough for three, seemingly waiting for her to elaborate. She eventually sighs and puts a hand over her stomach making his eyes widen in utter surprise as he smiles.

He slowly floats closer to her and puts a hand over her hand, looking her in the eyes, "You mean, you're with child? I'm going to father a proud warrior?"

Amara nods again gently, a small and gentle smile, matching her features, appearing on her face, "Yes, we're both going to raise and train a proud and strong warrior. Possibly the strongest the universe has ever seen. They may even try to avenge the Saiyan race and take down Frieza once and for all."

"We'll train them to be the best and they can avenge our race if they want to, however, should they not want to, I fully support them regardless. As long as they have the true pride of a Saiyan Warrior." Onnio replies sternly with a sharp nod.

Amara smiles a bit wider and nods, "Of course. We'll train them to the best of our abilities as well train ourselves so we grow stronger in order to help them grow stronger."

The two Saiyan lovers eventually slowly embrace in a hug, their tails entwining with each other, they just float there holding each other for a few minutes before they slowly come apart.

"Right, now, time for us to get to that cliff and carve out a home for us." Onnio says with a small smirk.

Amara nods in reply, "Yes! Then we can find some food, rest for the night, and figure out what to do from here on in."

Onnio nods sharply and immediately turns around motioning for her to follow him and blasts off in the direction of the cliff he found earlier. After a few minutes of flying Onnio eventually slows to a stop, Amara stopping a few seconds after as they arrive at the cliff face. Onnio looks to Amara who is to his left as she looks to him, Amara smiles at him happily while Onnio gives a half-smirk half-smile, clearly not used to being as emotional, they then both slowly raise a hand each, Onnio raising his left as Amara raises her right, aiming their palms at the same point on the cliff face. Slowly, as they focus, Ki begins flowing from their body externally into a small orb of energy in their palms, pulsing slightly as more and more ki flows into it gently, the orbs give off a soft glow and heat, a gentle hum coming from them as well. Eventually as the orbs are filled with as much ki as they want, they stop pulsing, still giving off the glow and heat, the hum even more gentle, they then both flex their arms slightly as a beam of pure energy rockets from the orb, colliding with the cliff face and carving out a cave, dust and rocks exploding out of the cliff face as the energy carves into it, the beams humming with power as they both consciously funnel ki into them to keep them carving the cliff. The dust slightly obscuring the cliff from view as the beams continue carving into it, eventually after a few minutes of this the beams of energy dissipate and they lower their arms.

Amara sighs and stretches slightly whilst yawning and saying sleepily, "That should be enough room to live in for a while, at least for now. Now to find a door."

Upon hearing that Onnio will nod and rest a hand on her shoulder, "Right, I say you get inside and set things up in there as you want them. I will find a door for us to use."

Amara smiles and nods, kissing his cheek softly as she slowly glides forward and lands on the ground of the newly formed cave, walking inside and beginning to move things around and carve out rooms, Onnio nodding and flying down toward the ground, looking around for materials to use so as to make a door. He finds a few trees and chops them down easily, he also finds healthy and strong vines to use as rope. Tying all the logs together using the vines and creating a makeshift door. He even manages to kill a few animals, taking their furs in order to insulate the door as he sets it at the entrance to the cave, grinning in satisfaction. After setting the door in place he opens it and walks inside, walking up to Amara who is currently trying to put together a small chair out of rocks so she can sit. Onnio walks up to her and wraps her up in a hug from behind, nuzzling his head into her hair. She jolts in surprise as she relaxes into his chest.

"Well, hello there my love. I didn't expect you to do that. You've never quite been so affectionate before." Amara says in equal parts happiness and shock.

Onnio grins as he replies, "Well, on Planet Vegeta there was a standard the male Saiyans had to uphold. Since they're gone now I can be myself without fear of the other Saiyans trying to have me exiled due to how different I'd be acting from the norm."

Amara smiles happily at that, happy to know he can finally be himself around her more often, as well as more open. She turns slightly in his grip and looks up to him, kissing him gently before turning around again and leaning back, closing her eyes. Onnio smiling happily with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Well, if we have a son I have a feeling Relec would be a great name for him. At least, for a Saiyan name." Onnio says in thought, suggesting a name for their child.

Amara nods in acceptance of that, smiling at his thoughtfulness. She hums slightly in thought as she tilts her head from side to side slightly.

"If we have a girl I say we name her Lenne." Amara mutters in thought, trying to throw a suggestion for names out there, hoping he likes the name.

Onnio upon hearing the name mutters it quietly a few times, seemingly rolling the name around his mouth and testing it out as he grins widely, "A great name for a great Saiyan! Both names are powerful, well suited for a Saiyan!"

Amara smiles widely in happiness upon hearing that, humming a small tune happily as the two Saiyan lovers just enjoy each other's embrace. Both hoping that whether their child is a boy or a girl they'd be a strong and healthy Saiyan.

* * *

**Age: 793**

**Location: Planet Cassal**

**10 Months Later**

Onnio slowly wakes up, blinking away the blurry vision and grogginess as he looks over to Amara who is laying in their bed, sleeping happily, her stomach now bloated with pregnancy as she holds the animal fur blanket close to her to help stave off any morning chill that might be in their stone home. He smiles as he sees her and gently rubs her stomach before kissing her forehead and getting out of their bed, stretching his whole body as he walks out of their room, heading toward their bathroom to use the toilet. Meanwhile, Amara lays there in bed, smiling happily in her sleep until suddenly her body jolts as she wakes up yowling in pain, grabbing her stomach.

Onnio rushing out of the bathroom and toward her, a very worried look on his face as he lays a hand on her shoulder, gently grabbing one of her hands as he worriedly questions, "Amara! Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

Amara manages to take some deep breaths, attempting to ignore the pain as she looks up to him with teary eyes, "I-I think the baby is ready to join us out here!"

His eyes widen in shock as he hears that, suddenly freezing in shock, not quite expecting it. Suddenly Amara shouts in pain again, squeezing his hand hard enough that he can feel his bones rub together, grunting in pain as he winces, coming out of his shock and laying her back. Preparing the bed for the birthing process. He then adjusts Amara's legs as he sits down at the foot of the bed.

"Right, you can do this love. You've done far more painful and strenuous things than this! Just take deep breaths and make sure to push!" Onnio declares seriously, attempting to help keep her calm.

She nods, making sure to take deep breaths, inhaling slowly and exhaling slowly. Her hands rest on her stomach as she focuses hard on pushing the baby out. Yelling as she pushes, making sure to take deep breaths in between yells.

**After 2 hours of excruciating labor**

Onnio is holding a small bundle with a life inside it, the life inside it giving off a very primal yell, not quite a cry or a scream, a powerful yell. Onnio and Amara upon hearing it smile proudly as Onnio hands the bundle to Amara.

"The mother should've held him first." Onnio says as he kisses her forehead.

Amara looks surprised at that, gently holding the small bundle in her arms, weakly smiling with pride as she kisses his small spikey haired head. "Welcome to the world then, little Relec."

Onnio sits down next to Amara and wrap the two of them up in a gentle hug, smiling happily as he looks down at the bundle in her arms. "Looks to me like he has both of our hair. They seem to have mixed into a different style. It suits him."

Amara nods happily, running a finger through his hair, "That's true, he has my skin tone and your eyes though."

Onnio nods in affirmative upon hearing that, smiling at his family as he holds them close. Amara smiling down at their small bundle of joy. Slowly adjusting how she's seated as the three of them slowly fall into a gentle sleep. Happy that they can finally hold their child.


End file.
